Elsa's twilight
by Niekelien
Summary: In this story Elsa leaves Arendelle world and starts to live on her own in Forks. Here she meats the Cullens. They find out they have soms things in common het are completely different How will this turn out if two people who think they are monsters think the other one isnt a monster but the most beautifull person existing in this world. Can they thaw each others frozen heart? The
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic. Please be kind, also I am not English so if I make a mistake with the grammar or something please point it out, I learn from that. Just stating is enough. This story is written like you are Elsa Please tell me what you think about it. The Cullens will appear somewhere between chapter 5 and 15. I have not written that far yet. For now I think I will wait for reactions, and a better internet connection then at a camping before really starting to update my story at set times. I own nothing, not in this chapter or in any that follows. Stephenie Mayer and Disney own everything except the new plot. The chapters will get longer later on too.**

THINGS WENT WRONG It was a cold night in Arendelle when the incident happened. It was so sudden that Anna said she wanted to marry Hans that I had to say no. I mean who marry's a man whom you just met that day? Should you not try to get to know him better first? Go on a date? Eat dinner somewhere? Or just spend a year or so getting to know everything about each other. So of course I said no to the marriage. Anna wouldn't understand though she thought there was nothing wrong with that. So she kept pushing me about why i "shut the world out". Well Lets just say she, and all the other guests of my coronation party fond out. At a moment during our argument she got my glove. And that's where everything started to go wrong.


	2. Running

RUNNING, RUNNING, RUNNING When Anna got my glove I starter to feel very afraid. I did not have any control over my powers without my gloves. My powers tend to react to my emotions. So me being afraid, and Anna having my glove I chose to keep my hand close to my body so I would not hurt anyone. While doing this Anna kept pushing me about why shut the world out. So I told her to leave if she could not live like this. It hurt to say it like that I really love my sister so I would never want to hurt her like that. But even that could not get me my glove back I decided to leave the hall. I told the guards to close the gates. But Anna still kept going on, I truly can not blame her. She does not know about my powers after all. She then asked me "what are you so afraid of" I snapped at her "I said enough" while saying that I made the mistake of moving my hand. Ice erupted from it and shot towards Anna and everyone else in the room. Now everyone knows I thought. I really started to panic now. I turned and ran outside. I opened the doors and I heard everyone saying "there she is". Only if they knew what kind of monster I am. I started to push trough the crowd. I got stopped by a kind mother who asked if everything was alright. I stepped backwards, But there was a fountain behind me. I touched with my bare hand and it froze. I saw it then, the look of fear on the faces of my people. Only if I did not have this power.

Then the Duke of weaseltown left the building and told everyone to stop me. I asked him to stay away, But moved my hand while asking. A ray of ice shot out of my hand and hit the floor the duke was staying on. The floor turned to ice and the people on it slipped and fell to the floor. I looked around me and saw everyone was moving away from me, shielding their children from me. I started running again. When halfway I heard my sister yelling Elsa! But I could not stop, I could not look back. I had to run, I had to get away from the people so I would not hurt them. So I kept running Till I ran into the water of the fjord. There I looked for a way around it, but sadly I could not find one. While looking, I heard Anna calling my name again. I looked behind me to see Anna looking at me like I am not the monster I am. But that could not be right? I just almost hurt her and everyone at the party with my ice. I started to walk backwards until I felt the ground being somewhat different. I looked at my feet and saw that I turned the water to ice with my powers. That's it, that is my escape I thought. I turned away from Anna and started to taken a cautious step forward. The ice seemed to hold me. I gained some confidence that my ice would hold and started to run across the fjord. When I looked back to the Castle I saw Anna walking back to the Castle and wiping a tear away. I am so sorry Anna I thought. I wish I did not have this power, I wish we could play, build a snowman and open up the gates. I wish we could have lived normally like sisters should have. Then I could have thought you how to ride a bicycle down the hall, and you would not have to start talking to the paintings at the wall. You would not have been so lonely if I only did not have this power. With a sigh and one last longing look at the place that was my home for all my live I started to walk up the mountains. I would find a place, a new home to call my own. A place where I would not have the possibility to hurt anyone. I looked up the mountains and thought it would be best to walk really, really far.


	3. Chapter 3

BUILDING A CASTLE After a few days of hiking I could not see the towers, or any detail at all from Arendelle. Still, that did not mean that they could not see me if I would build a house of my own here. So I kept on walking. And walking And well another whole 3 days of walking. The air up here is really fresh. I can feel it clearing my mind of the fear of my powers I carry around with me Every day. So I looked behind me and I could see nothing but mountains around me. I started to feel bold and I did something I hardly ever do. I dropped my mask and started to sing.

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A Kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in haven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal don't feel. Don't let them know, well now they know. Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go. Let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care, what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway.

While singing, I started to experiment with my powers. And when I thought why am I wearing a heavy cloak like this. I decided to discard it. And let it be blown away in the wind.

Its funny how some distance makers everything seem small. The fears that ones controlled me can't get to me at all. Its time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break trough. No right no wrong. No rules for me. I'm free.

While thinking about testing my limits, I decided to build my palace on the other slope. But to get there I had to build a bridge of some sort. Why not an elegant staircase. It looked a bit snowy at when I stepped on it, it turned to a beautiful crystalline ice. I then decided to test if I could run up the slope and create the stairs at the same time.

Let it go, Let it go, I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, Let it go, You'll never see me cry. Here I stand, and here I stay. Let the storm rage on...

I decided to make a floor for the main room of my Castle. And moved it up with six giant pillars of ice. After that I started to make some elegant looking walls and a ceiling decoration.

My powers flurry trough the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractures all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back, the past is in the past.

After creating my Castle, I decided to give myself a new look. I let my hair down in a snowflake decorated braid which fell over my shoulder. And I made a new dress out of ice crystals for myself.

Let it go, Let it go, I'll rise with the break of dawn. Let it go, Let it go, That perfect girl is gone. Here I stand in the light of the day. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway.

Now that I have build my own castle I could finally live like myself and by myself. No expectations that have to me met as the queen. No possibility of hurting anyone. So I sat there in my castle and decided to make a little snowman just to keep me company. And a chess board while at it. I was always good at chess. I had played a lot of games against my parents before they died. Playing chess against snowman did not prove to be very interesting to do. They were not very smart. So after winning ten games in a row, I had to find something new to do. I decided to create different kind of snow man. I made a little ice-skating ones. A few that would be throwing snow balls at each other. And played a dodge ball game with them. Only we used snowballs instead of real balls. It hurt far less with snowballs. Maybe they should only play dodge ball with snowballs. After experimenting and playing for a day or two I could feel my muscles hurting from the constant playing. Witch is a pretty intensive workout. But I started to run into a new problem called food. I know there is a Lake close by, so water is no problem. That is for my next experiment. I should see if I can make a channel to get the water to my castle without freezing in the process. But I started to feel hungrier by the minute. I could not go into the closest town and buy some food. People would suspect its me, or I would accidentally hurt someone with my ice. Wait my ice, that can work I thought. I had been on a reindeer hunting trip with my father ones so maybe I can use my ice as a weapon for hunting. So that I can avoid going into towns and have food. If my canal for water is done I am really sufficient. After deciding that, I went to practice. I practiced for hours but I finally succeeded to send one ice dart at an intended target. By now it was about noon, there was plenty of time to go hunting. I walked down the mountain to scout for reindeer. After a while I saw some tracks but those were accompanied by the tracks of sled. Curious as I am I decided to follow the tracks for about an hour until I heard a voice talking to someone who did not seem to talk back. I traced the sound and it seemed to be close by. I sneaked closer to it and looked around a corner. There I saw a man talking to a reindeer. He was talking about not being able to find carrots for the reindeer. And how he would get them at the next shop. When he rode of, I saw the carrots laying where the sled stood. He obviously did not search very well if he missed that. After the guy was out of my sight, I grabbed the carrots. Its food after all. I decided to eat two of the carrots and put the rest in a bag I made out of ice. I then continued hunting again. After two hours of hunting, I managed to get two rabbits. So I rook them back to the castle and pit them in a box of ice to keep them cold. And went to bed, I was really tired of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

NOT AGAIN When I woke up the next morning I decided to make the canal for water first. I smelled horribly after being busy the day before. So I went to the Lake and build the canal. There was just one problem. I could not thaw the ice at the start of it so I had to make my equipment and do it manually. Now that was done I proceeded to make a basin at the end of my canal. I could get my drinking water from there. And then made a smaller canal leading to another basin for bathing. Now that was done I waited for both the basins to be full and took a bath, it was quite useful that cold did not Brother me, otherwise I would certainly catch a cold from this. After getting cleaned, I went upstairs to look out of my window. But before I reach the second stairs I heard Anna calling my name. I went to look, and it really was Anna. Anna, I said surprised. I saw Anna looking at me in awe. She then told me in her awkward way that I looked beautiful. And my castle looks amazing. I had to agree with her, I never knew what I was capable of. After I told her that, she walked up the walked up the stairs. So I started to walk back a bit. I could not get to close to her, I would certainly hurt her again if I did. Then Anna started to apologize and I thought what is she apologizing for, she did not do anything wrong. I then asked her to leave. Anna then said "but I just got here". I told her she belonged down in Arendelle, while I belonged here where I can be who I am. Without hurting anybody. Then Anna said "actually about that". And I knew bad news was coming. But before we could clarify that A snowman walked in. It was Olaf, I thought he melted long ago but he did not! Then Anna asked if we could be as close as we used to be as kids. I saw it all again. The night I gave Anna the white streak in her hair. And thought no, that could not happen, not ever again. I told her to leave so I could protect her. But she kept following me upstairs singing about not closing doors. We ended up at the top floor eventually. And she told me she would be right here. I then tried to convince her to go home and open up the gates. That I might be alone but also free up here. Then she told me that Arendelle is in deep, deep, deep snow. Now I got really afraid. I did not hear Anna anymore, the snow started to swirl around me. What do I do now. Not even up here I can keep my people and Anna save from me. I realized there was no escape from the swirling storm inside of me. I saw Anna trying to make her way trough the blizzard I had no control over. At one moment I got so scared about not knowing to unfreeze the summer that I screamed out that I just could not control it. My ice decided to respond in that instant. And lashed out in all directions. It hit Anna! In her head again! NO! I screamed out. What have I done! I ran towards Anna but she was out cold. Why I thought to my myself. Why do I have this curse. Why can't I control this curse. I hurt Anna again.

Then an unknown guy came running in and asked what I had done. I told him what happened, he glared at me and told me we should take her to the trolls. That he had seen them heal this before. I then made a quick slide down the mountain to his reindeer. He had no sled so I created one and we used it go get down the mountain at top speed. The guy was steering the sled in perfectly so we got there fast. He took Anna out of the sled and ran into the field of rocks and started to talk to them. If I had not seen trolls before I would have thought he was crazy for talking to rocks.


	5. Chapter 5

LEAVING FOREVER After greeting rocks for a while they started to roll around the green floor of the clearing. And they all looked concerned at the man who was holding my sister in his arms. A troll with a motherly voice asked "Kristoff, what happened dear?" he then replied "She should explain" while moving his head in my direction. All the trolls looked expectantly at me so I started to explain a little awkwardly. "I have always had ice powers since I was born. And I kinda lost control of them and hit my sister at her head with them" by the last few words I started to cry, I felt ashamed and hurt that I could not control my fear and had hurt Anna again while she trusted me so much. After having spoken, a really large rock came rolling forward. It was the same shaman looking troll that had healed Anna before. He stopped before me and told me that it wasn't a terrible thing. That I luckily had not hit her in the heart. That he could not cure that, because only an act of true love could heal a frozen heart. He then walked over to Kristof who lowered Anna to his level. And he worked on removing all magic from her Brain. Even memories of magic just to be save. When he was done, I looked at Anna expectantly. She did not wake up yet though. So I asked the troll "master troll, why is Anna still asleep?" Well queen Elsa, I would guess Your sister would wake up in about a minute or ten. Give or take of course, it works differently for everyone.

I was extremely relieved to hear that. My sister would be fine, she would wake up and live her happy life. If only I weren't there to freeze the summer, that would be possible. So I asked the troll, do you know how I can unfreeze the summer? He replied with I am afraid I know of no way for you to unfreeze summer. Everyone with powers works differently. I can only say that yours are extremely closely tied with Your emotions. That especially fear triggers uncontrolled outbursts of Your ice. I can only advise you to experiment with Your emotions to see if you can unfreeze anything. And I strongly advise you to control Your fear, to not let fear control you. As you have seen what happens if you let your fear control you. As I told you When you were a kid, fear will be Your enemy, you will have to fight it every day of your live to prevent this from happening. I understand master troll I said. I will do my utmost best to control my fear, to not let it rule me. However, is there nothing I can do right now. My country is frozen all over and my people are suffering. I want them to be able to lead a normal and happy live without me ruining their chances for that. The troll then looked like he was in really deep thought. After thinking for a while he said. There is another way, I am however sure you will not like it.

What is it I asked him. I wonder how bad the method can be? I can send you very far away the troll told me. Just as he was about to speak further Anna woke up. I rushed to her side and asked if she was okay, she sleepily said yeah, yeah I'm fine, why? I thought about what to say fir a second. But I decided it was for the best that I told her the truth. After all last time I did not tell her, I ended up in setting of an eternal winter. After telling her what happened she said that she doesn't believe me so I created a snowflake in front of her. Then she believed me and asked; did you really set of an eternal winter and you don't know how to turn it back. I nodded at that and her mouth fell open. The troll chooses that moment to interrupt us. Excuses me queen Elsa, I think I might tell you the way to stop this winter now. I looked at him expectantly and he starter his explanation. Dear queen, you must first know that this is not the only world in existence. We troll know of one other world. And we have a gate that leads to that world right here. It is sadly only a one way gate ones you have completely moved trough you can not move back. My great-grandfather moved trough it so I know this for certain. Now in this world there are only three types of intelligent creatures. There are humans, that's were you and Anna would belong to. Only I am not certain because of your powers as there are no sorcerers in that world. There are also shifters. That are humans who are able to shift into a Giant version of an animal. We know of four kinds of shifters, the wolfs live close by and all seemed to have dark hair and a skin color of the neverland Indians. They live close by the gate and we know they are not dangerous to humans. There are also people who can shift into snow leopards, black panthers and eagles. But those all live across the ocean front where you will be going, so I don't think you will see them. That's it for the shifters. Now there is one more creature which you should know of. The vampires. The vampires are dangerous creatures. Then live on blood. They can either live on the blood of animals, or of the blood of humans. The vampires look like the perfect humans. Their skin is as white as chalk they don't have a heartbeat and they do not need to breath. They are faster than the human eyes can see and stronger than you can even imagine. Their body is frozen in time and so is their mind, vampires do not age and are immortal unless they are killed in combat. There are vampires with red eyes and vampires with golden eyes. The ones with red eyes are either newly created or they live on human blood. I would strongly advise you to stay as far away from them as you possibly can. Then those with golden eyes are the ones who drink the blood of animals I say. You are correct dear Elsa. But even tough they drink the blood of animals they are far from harmless, the blood of humans smells so deliciously to vampires that the ones with golden eyes sometimes slip up on their diets. Wouldn't want that Anna sniggers. No most certainly not the troll continues. Now there is one last important thing you should know about. The vampires and shifters keep there existence a secret from the humans. The punishment of knowing or spilling the secret is of their death, or to be turned into a vampire. I will let you think for a while, as this was a lot of information, the troll said.

After I gave it a thought I turned to Anna and asked her what she thinks about this option. Anna told me that she does not want me to leave. And Kristof was fine with it as long as it would unfreeze the summer. I had al ready made my decision when I heard there was a way. So I told them I had decided to go. Anna then swung her arms around me and begged me not to go. That we could practice a lot with my powers and that way we could stay together that way. No Anna, there is no time for that I told her. I really have to go. I don't know if there are people dying of frostbites and freezing right this moment. Anna then looked a bit guilty and told me if you think it is for the best. Then I will at least help you. By getting your stuff up here for you with Kristof. What! Why am I getting dragged in this again Kristof said. Because you have a reindeer and then we can be back in only a short while instead of having to walk for a day. Anna replied. I guess that's true Kristof said. Alright Sven Lets go. This is the last thing we have to do to get summer bag and to get our sled replaced. I saw Anna and Kristoff leaving and thought they were kind of cute together. The troll then told me he had to prepare some things.

So I waited and while waiting I let my thoughts drift of to what I was going to do in this new world. I obviously had to try to blend in and not stand out in that world. I hope they have the same kind of money, and I sure hope they speak the same language. I would also have to work on controlling my fear instead of letting my fear control me. After thinking for a while the old troll came back. He was holding some stuff and told me it was so I could live peacefully in the new world. He gave me a card with numbers and letters on it. He told me that it was a credit card. He linked it for me to the faults of Arendelle so I could use it to But a house and food for myself. The next thing he gave me was a set of clothes. They wear very different sort of clothes in the world you are going to. It is best if you change into these clothes later. There were several other items on the stack. The next thing he showed me was a crystal phial. He explained me that because of the vampires in that world it would be better if I drunk that. It would increase my speed. Not so fast that I could outrun a vampire, but I would at least be five times as fast as normal humans. It would give me enough time to defend me with my ice in case one of them attacked me. How long will it last when I drink it? I asked. It will last forever. Thank you. I opened the phial and downed its contents. I felt an annoying Sting in my muscles and felt them change. Definitely not something I want to experience again anytime soon. The next thing the troll gave me was a bag. In that bag were pencils, pens and nicely decorated notebooks. He explained toe that because of my age and the laws and the chance at work later in live in that world I would have to go to school and after that I would have to go to college. He told me he had contacted a high school in that area where I would have to go to. I would be placed a grade lower than normal. It would be easier to blend in that way. The last thing in the stack were documents. It was a passport. And health insurance papers. In case you need them he said. You would do well to remember the date and town of birth on them. I also have a short cover story for you. If you remember that, you will have no problems getting around in the new world. Now I think it is time for you to change into your new clothes. I went behind a clothing rack and changed my clothes. It was a pair of light gray jeans with black boots with a small heal and little gray snowflakes on it. There was a light green with light blue interwoven color scheme and a v neck. There was a snowflake decorated pattern at one shoulder. The outfit came with a vest in the same color as my jeans and also had snow flakes embroidered on it in white across my sleeves. I stepped away from the screen and put my dress away. The trolls all looked at me in awe. Hmm my pick of clothes is still quite good I would say. One of the female trolls told me. She then gave me a suitcase. In here are twelve other outfits for you. I took care that there is atleast one snowflake in everyone of them, that is to remind you of where you are from. Thanks I told her. I really like this outfit. I certain I will like the others as well.

That was the moment Anna returned. Wow Elsa you look great she said after looking at me for a second. She then handed me a bag. When I opened it I saw a painting of Anna and me with mom and dad. Also, some pieces of moms jewelry she used to wear often. I had inherited from her. Next she gave me the bow and sword I got from my father. It is so you will always remember us. Next she gave me a necklace that resembled a flame with a snowflake within on a thin simple silver cord. It was always my favorite necklace Anna told me. I never knew why until today. I hugged Anna and told her thank you. There were also some personal belongings in the bag. I then told the troll I was ready to go and gave Anna one last hug. And told her to stay save and that she would be queen in my place. I went to Kristof next and asked him if he would take care of Anna for me. I will he told me. I sincerely thanked him Sven and Olaf for everything and turned around towards the troll who gestured me to follow him. He led me to a portal and with one last look backwards I stepped trough it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A new home.**

When I got out of the portal I took a good look at my surroundings, I was in the middle of a very green forest. There were trees all around me. Not just any trees though, the trees were huge! They are at least twice as large of the trees at home. The trees itself looked not so much different from the pine trees that grew on the mountains outside Arendelle. Only these trees had a fewer branches and therefore it must be a different species then at home. It was not just the trees that looked different tough. There was an awful lot of undergrowth here. Ferns and the like grew everywhere at the edges of the clearing. The clearing was a very beautiful one in my opinion. It was very large and full of blue and purple flowers. It was so beautiful I made a mental note to remember this clearing and return later to pick some flowers if I have time for that then. It was no use to just keep standing here. I took one more look around and then proceeded to walk down the mountain. It seemed like the best direction to go.

I walked for an hour or so before I ended up in a small village. The village had one long main road. At three places there were strange lights above it. The lights were switching between red yellow and green. It was quite a sighed to behold and I spend a minute or so looking at it. After observing for a while I saw strange carriages stopping when the light was red and then I saw people crossing the street when their light was green. I figured the lights arranged and created order in the traffic in this world. I printed in my memory green means you can cross. Red means you have to stop. I walked trough the town for a while and I came across a few shops. One of the shops sold food, another sold hiking and surfing equipment, the last one I came across sold houses. Lucky me I thought, I can buy a house here! I walked into the shop and almost immediately a lady at the start of her fifties rushed towards me. Welcome, welcome she exclaimed. Are you perhaps looking for a house? Why yes I am I replied. The lady seemed friendly enough, she seemed a little bit to eager though, I bet in a small town there are not many houses to sell, or many people to buy the houses that are up for sale. The lady ushered me over to a desk with a strange device on it. I asked her what it was. She looked at me weirdly like it was a really stupid question. Are you from the Amish or something? I did not know what an Amish was but nodded anyway. Well dear, this is a computer come and take a look. I will show you what it does and give you a crash course about modern society. The other kids in school would laugh at you if they figured out you did not know the basic things. And I have a lot of free time anyways, not many people walk around looking for houses in a remote and rainy town like this. Thank you madam I told her. It was really a generous offer. It would come in handy for certain. The next two hours were spent with her explaining the basics of modern society to me. I learned a lot from the lady. I now knew what a cellphone was. I could use a computer well enough. And I now know what a TV and radio are. I also learned that those carriages are called cars and that it would be wise that I learned how to drive one. She even gave me the address of someone who could teach me. It was nearing four o'clock in the afternoon now. The lady offered me a cup of tea and kindly asked me if it would be best if we started to look for houses now. I agreed with her on that. She took a long sip of her tea and asked me what I was looking for. I did not know exactly what I was looking for, but I did know a few things. I want a house with a lot of sunlight, so large windows are a must. Also, as I do not yet know how to drive. I think it is probably for the best that the house is at most one hour walking from the school. But it would also have my preference to be surrounded by a lot of green. So not really in the village but more just outside it would be perfect is what I told the kind lady. Okay I will see what I can find for you. The lady looked at her computer for a while before turning the screen around to me. Look, I have four houses that match your description perfectly. I looked at the houses. The first one was build right next to the school. It had five bedrooms and three bathrooms. The second one was about ten minutes walking from the school and had a beautiful few of the forest at the back. It did not have as many windows as I hoped for tough. The third one matched my description perfectly. It was precisely one hour walking to school over a remote forest road. It had three bedrooms with adjoined bathrooms. It was spaciously and had windows from the floor to the ceiling in the living room. It also had a basement and an attic. The forest surrounding the house was beautiful. I knew then that this was the house I was going to buy. I told the lady that this was the house I wanted. Perfect, she told me. Give me one minute to get the correct paperwork done. One minute turned out to be more like one hour. After filling out and signing some documents I left with the keys and a map of the town so I would not get lost. On my way to my new home I walked past the school I would start to attend soon. There was no one their tough. It was already past five, close to six I believed so no wonder. I saw the house from some distance. It was a nice few the cobblestone path surrounding it. Together with the plaster and woodwork, it was just perfect. Inside I saw that I had some cleaning to do. But that would be no problem. The walls in the living room were a nice shade of light green and the floor was of a dark hard wood. The kitchen was spacious and had systems that were easy to understand. The tap was leaking tough, so I froze that. I could get someone to take a look at that later. The bedrooms were all upstairs. One room had a light blue color scheme, the other one a light pink one. The last one had a light blue with light purple flowers wallpaper on the walls. It was the largest bedroom in the house and had a large four poster bed. Miraculously the room was completely furnished and had clean sheets on the bed. I decided that I was going to sleep in this room. I quickly unpacked and made myself some dinner. Afterwards I went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A brand new day.

I woke up early the next morning and made myself some breakfast. After breakfast I took the notebook the troll gave me and looked trough it. Apparently I had to start school after the weekend. Today was Saturday, so that meant I had a lot to do today. I decided to make a list. I had to clean up the house. Buy the remaining furniture. Buy food. And lastly I had to look trough my schoolbooks so I would have an idea of what we were covering in classes. I decided to look at the furniture first. It was a hazzle, to save time I had used the computer to order my stuff. I think I almost made it crash and seriously, making a payment online was hard! I was glad the task was over. I had ordered cream colored couches and chairs for the living room, together with a cherry wooden coffee table and cherry wooden bookshelves and a cupboard also from cherry wood. For the kitchen I had ordered some plates and such. I had decided that it would be best to keep the same colors so It was quite easy. Now that was done I proceeded with the cleaning. With my new speed and the help of a few little snowman it was done quite soon. I had quite a sneezing festive in the attic because of the dust, so I left that to the snowman. In the meantime I went to the basement. There was noting there so cleaning was a piece of cake. I decided that I would decorate this room in ice to have a nice space to retreat and be myself. I covered the floor, walls and ceiling in ice and then made some icy furniture, and an ice slide, just because it was possible. When I was done I walked upstairs again and made sure to lock the basement door just in case. Now all there was left to do was buying food and reviewing textbooks. The first was done in two hours and by the time I got home it was dinner time. I decided to eat something simple. Some potato's a piece of meat and some veggies. I decided that I could relax for one hour and that I could review my textbooks afterwards. I was so tired however that I fell asleep on the couch before I could do anything.

The next day was the day the furniture was delivered. It was very interesting. The four people who delivered the furniture fit the description of the wolf shifters perfectly. All had a russet skin tone and brown to black hair. The first introduced himself as Sam, his father owned the delivery company. The boys who helped him were Jared and Paul. I welcomed them in my house and they looked around. Paul asked me if I lived alone here. I nodded at him and he said that this is quite a large place to live for someone to live alone. I said that that did not bother me. I told him that I was used to large open spaces with not many people around. He looked at me strangely b asked no questions. The delivering was done by the time afternoon came around. I offered them some tea and they happily accepted. When I came out of the kitchen with a plate filled with tea cups and cookies I saw all of them looking hungrily at the cookies so I told them to dig in. In a second thought I probably should not have told them that. The cookie jar was empty in a blink of an eye. You guys surely do have an appetite. They all nodded and Jared told me "We sure do" with his mouth stuffed full of cookies. I chuckled and let them be. We made small talk while drinking tea. At one moment Paul asked why I am wearing my gloves inside. I told him that I would rather not talk about it. He looked at me curiously but asked no more questions. They left soon after the tea and I decided to retire to my books and get an idea of what I was going to study in school. I opened the first book which was called biology. There was a lot of information in it. I knew after reading the first sentence that I would have trouble catching up on all the other subjects as well. Lucky for me the things we had to learn were awfully interesting. I found my self being unable to put the book down. I was able to read almost half of it by the time it was time for bed. I chuckled to myself, maybe it will not be such a problem to catch up with the rest after all, If all the subjects were going to be this interesting. I decided that I would wake up early next morning. Classes start at 8.30 in the morrow. I have to pick up my schedule at the front office before that. I set my alarm at 6.00 That gave me one hour to get ready and went to sleep.

The first thing I did the next morning after I woke up was taking a shower. After that I had breakfast and lastly a packed my bag for school and brushed my teeth. It was 6.55 when I was done. Perfectly, I had more than enough time to walk to school and arrange what had to be arranged there. The walk was a relaxed one you could hear the forest waking up and the birds chirping. I would make it my habit to go to school early every day like this. It was really nice. I arrived at school in little more than an hour because I walked slowly to enjoy the morning. There were a few cars and students at the parking lot. They looked at me curiously. I ignored the stares, being raised as the future queen has it perks. I walked to the front office, when I walked in the woman looked at me curiously and did not say a word. I walked up to her desk and said, excuse me madam, This is my first day here and I would like to get my schedule and such please My, my what polite she replied, I do not get that many students here that are polite. Most of them can't seem to say more than two words and rush of as soon as possible. That must be quite annoying madam I replied. It sure is, now what is your name dear? Elsa Arendelle madam. Now let me see Elsa. She looked trough a stack of papers at her desk until she exclaimed; there it is! And she walked over to me. I have your schedule here together with a map of the school. She handed me a sheet of paper with empty boxes on it. You will have to let every teacher sign this sheet and return it to me at the end of the week, then I know you are acquainted with all the teachers. Alright, I can manage this, thank you Madam. You are very welcome dear, I will see you at the end of the week then. She responded. See you then madam is what I said before leaving the front office.

When I left, I took a look at my schedule. First up was English, then math followed by a small break biology and P.E. afterwards followed by lunch and after lunch I had Latin history and chemistry. I had the same schedule every day except Friday. On Friday I had the same morning wit English math biology and P.E., but In the afternoon I had art philosophy and french. I took a look at my map to find my classroom, that's when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Hey there, my name is Eric Yorkie a guy with a yellow skin tone said. You are new here? Yes I am. I replied. So, can you find your way to your classroom. No, not yet I was just taking a look at the map I got. Let's see. He said while grabbing my schedule. I see you have English which happens to be where I gotta go, come on I'll show you the way. Thank you Eric. I said I was glad I did not have to figure out where to go by myself now. On our way to English Eric pointed at the buildings and told me a lot of useful stuff so I would be able to find all my classes much easier. When I arrived in English I let Mr Banner sign the slip and sit down at the spot appointed to me. The class apparently was about reading books and getting an idea of literature. I got a copy of the book we were reading now and listened to the teacher for the rest of the hour. This would be an easy class, I only had to read the books and I would be able to pass. After class Eric asked me if he could interview me for the school newspaper. I answered. No you may not, I would prefer to not be gossiped about anymore then what is happening already. Math passed quickly, I did not understand a thing but it was really interesting to calculate circles etc. During the break Eric ushered me to their table and introduced me to his group of friend. First up was Mike Newton. He seemed like a flirtatious guy, beware of him. Angela seemed like a nice but shy girl. I would be able to get along with. Jessica smiled a fake smile at me before she quickly started to gossip with Lauren again. I would rather not get to close with the both of them. I sat down between Angela and Jessica and started eating. At one moment the door of the cafeteria opened again and four insanely beautiful people walked in. I recognized them as the animal blood drinking kind of vampires. Who are they? I asked Jessica. Those are the children of Mr and Mrs Cullen. Mr Cullen is a doctor in the local hospital. The Tall and burly one is Emmet the insanely beautiful one next to him is Rosalie. The blond guy who looks like he is in pain is Jasper, next to him is Alice. They are all together, like together, together I mean I know they are not related but that is still kind of creepy. Jessica kept droning on so I tuned her out. I looked towards the door again and saw one more vampire walking in. Who is that? I asked again. Jessica looked at me as if offended, apparently I had interrupted her in mid sentence not that I cared she should gossip less. O he, That is Edward he is not together with anyone. Apparently nobody is good enough for him. She sounded a bit hurt while saying that. I could not control myself, I sniggerd and asked. You asked him out did you not? She looked hurt and had the courtesy to blush and whisper shut up under her breath before she looked away and started to converse with Lauren again.

After break time, was Biology. Edward was in the same class as me. I passed a weird wind machine thing on my way towards the teacher. When I did Edward looked like he was in pain while covering his nose and mouth. No I thought This can not happen. The vampire thinks I smell delicious and apparently has trouble controlling his thirst now. I certainly hope I do not have to sit next to him. But my hope was in vain. After the teacher signed my slip, he gestured me to take the seat next to Edward. I asked the teacher if I could use the bathroom for a second. He nodded but told me to hurry up because class would start soon. I quickly dropped my books at the assigned table and rushed out of the classroom the bathroom was across the hall and I was just in time. In my panic I had started to lose control a bit. Now I sat on the bathroom floor and took deep breaths while counting to ten. One breath for each number. After calming down a bit, I thought about how I would handle this. I was not the only uncontrolled one in this situation. I figured Edward must have time to calm down now too. How would I face this tough. I could not skip class that was not an option for me. The only other thing I could think was pushing down my fear and be brave. Face the situation head on while staying calm. Feeling determined I pushed myself up and walked back towards the classroom. Class had just started. I apologized to the teacher and walked to my seat. I could see that Edward was holding his breath and I sat as far away from him as possible at my desk. He looked at me curiously but continued to hold his breath. I looked down at my notebook and busied myself by scribbling notes. When the bell rang Edward abruptly stood up and rushed out of the classroom. I was not surprised about that. I walked towards P.E. The teacher let me sit at the side and observe the others while playing because it was my first class and I had never heard of the sports they were playing today. I observed the class and I noticed I had this class together with the burly vampire. Emmet was his name if I remembered correctly. He was being playful like a kid but kept mostly to himself. During lunch break I made small talk with Angela. I noticed Edward was not with the rest of his family, or at lunch at all. I had Latin together with Jasper and Alice. They sat in a corner in the back talking softly with each other. I choose the seat the farthest away from them and class went by in the blink of an eye. The rest of the day I did not see any vampires anymore. I walked home and did the homework that was assigned to me today. I was awfully behind in Latin so I did more than just the homework that was assigned to me. I studied the basic phrases and grammar after dinner and went to bed early.


	8. Chapter 8

Day two in school was pretty much the same as day one, only a few things were different. The first thing was that I somehow managed to avoid talking to Jessica and her gossiping friend Lauren. I was extremely glad for that. The next thing was that Edward was not at school. That was lucky for me. I did not want to deal with another biology class with a vampire that badly wanted to drink my blood. Not a good idea in my opinion, maybe he would never go back to this school. I knew that was just me, and that I probably would not be that lucky. I could guess that from the fact that all the other Cullens were still at school. The third thing was a little less nice. I was not allowed to just sit at the side in P.E. anymore. Even worse we had to play a game I had never heard of before, badminton. I was a little clueless when I walked up to the rackets like everyone else did. I grabbed one and went to stand with the other students. The teacher paired us up in groups of two. I was really hoping that I would be paired with Angela, she could explain the game and we could play friendly with each other. Sadly enough I heard the teacher call out Angela and Eric. Well at least they have each other, as they obviously like each other. The list went on and I can say that I was relieved when I heard that I would not be playing with Lauren Jessica or Mike. Mike complained loudly about it, saying he wanted to make the new girl acquainted with the sport. The teacher ignored him. I was less happy when I heard Elsa and Emmet. O great, I have to play with the vamp now. He walked over to me and said hi, you seem a little lost with the way you are holding the racket. Ever played this sport before? No I answered I had never even heard of this sport before. Emmet then said; Well I can explain the rules to you, it is really easy. This is a shuttle, we both have a racket and we must make sure the shuttle does not hit the ground. We may only use the racket. That is in the beginning. It will be easier for you to start with this than to actually play a match like the rest does. Okay seems easy enough, I should be able to do this. I replied. He grinned at me and we started to play. It was then I noticed the effects of the speed potion. I was able to react rather quickly and had to keep in mind that it would not be pleasant if I drew suspicion to myself. The same thing that happened in Arendelle could happen here. I would never forget the look of fear in my peoples eyes. While playing, I noticed that Emmet was surprised that I could keep up easily. He looked at me with an odd look tough, That was the last thing I needed suspicious vampires. I payed even more attention to my speed after that.

More days past and it was finally Friday. I was able to catch up a little by doing a lot more than just my homework for school. I was able to somehow follow the lessons in Latin now and I enjoyed being able to hear what was being said instead of having to guess. When I went to the office to return my now fully signed slip I saw Edward in the office. He was talking to the lady at the counter about switching classes. Apparently he wanted to quit biology and it did not matter to him what other class he had to attend as long as it wasn't biology. Sadly enough to Lady behind the counter informed him that there were no other available classes for him to join. I decided to walk in to deliver my slip really quick. Edward noticed me and visibly tensed. Here is my slip Madam. Hey dear I hope you enjoyed your first week here. I most certainly did madam. I will be going home now tough. With one last look at Edward I walked out of the office and head home.

After dinner, I decided it was time to test my speed. I put my sport clothes and running shoes on and head into the forest. I knew it was not a good idea to test my speed while still near the town. And with the Cullens further down the road I decided I would follow a forest path first until I was way past the Cullens. When I tested my speed, it was incredible. I felt like I was flying trough the forest. It was even more amazing that my mind could keep up with this speed so I did not run into any trees because I saw them to late. I ran and ran until I could run no more. My legs felt like jelly and my feet were sore. But it was worth it. The only other time I had felt this free was when I could use my ice freely at the north mountain. I sat below a tree with my back against the bark to give my feet and legs some well earned rest. And I decided to run more often. It was amazing and it would keep me busy enough in the weekends. Because no matter how interesting my books were, I could not be reading forever. And being coped up inside was not what I wanted to do for a long time anymore. After sitting and staring at the trees for a while, I decided to head home. It seemed like the sun would start to set in about three hours and I would rather not risk being in the forest after dark. I ran part of the way, but I was still really tired so I walked most of the way. It was then I realized how much distance I had covered during my small run. I eventually made my way back and took a nice long shower and went to my ice room to relax for the remainder of the evening.

 **This was the new chapter for now. I would really hope for some more reviews on this story, I can improve my writing with hem. I hope you are enjoying this story so far. And now a big question. Is Edward the best pairing for Elsa or is Elsa only Edwards singer blood-wise. If you would rather have the next option, I would also love to hear what pairing you would like to see. And are there anymore characters you want to show up in this story eventually?**


	9. Chapter 9

I took it into my routine to run in the mornings and in the evenings. That way I figured my condition would improve greatly. I love the running at this new speed so I want to be able to enjoy it as much as possible. Maybe I am able to leave the paths ones in a while to find a clearing or something to freely use my ice. It was then it dawned to me. I had no problems with my ice for the past week. I guess that when I am cheerful and feeling free it is easier to control. Now I really hope that there is no major setback that makes me lose this newly found control over my powers.

The next week at school past quite uneventful Edward had yet to return to classes. After I saw him at the office last Friday, I figured he would rather not return to school. I made sure not to stand out during PE. And I managed quite alright with that, I did not spot anything out of the ordinary with how the vampires looked at me or acted towards me. They seemed as indifferent to me as they are to everyone else at school. I became a little closer to Angela and Eric. I made sure to not get to close to them tough. If they became my friends it would be all to easy for them to discover my little ice problem, With Lauren Jessica and Mike I did not even want to get closer tough. They were too much into their own status and gossiping. I made sure to reply politely, I would not want them against me. I would not want anyone against me, as that is sure to bring problems to me. That thought is what finally made the decision for me when I was invited to la push by Angela.

Hey Elsa, will you come to la push with us next Saturday? Is what Angela asked me.

What is La Push?

That is the beach at the nearby reservation. It will not be very sunny, but we often make a campfire and some boys have fun surfing.

Yeah, it will be fun Eric joined in the conversation. You should definitely join. See it as truly settling in here in Forks. That can't happen if you have never been to La Push before.

Okay then, was my reply. I think I will go then. It sounds like fun. What time should we meet up? I do not know the way.

Oh that's right you do not have a car do you?

No indeed, I do not have a car. I think I will need it in the future tough. Do you know someone who will be able to teach me how to drive?

I can set you up with my old driving teacher, I passed the driving exam in one go because of him.

That sounds great, I would love that.

Okay what is your address? I can pick you up around noon at Saturday.

So I gave Angela my address. And the rest of the week went by pretty quickly. I still got to go on longer runs each time. Tough I had to take a break from running for two whole days because my muscles started to ache quite badly from the excessive exercise. That Saturday Angela picked me up at my house and drove us to the beach. We chatted quietly about an assignment for English class along the way. Upon our arrival we were greeted happily by Eric. And the rest waved in acknowledgment. We had fun watching the others surf for a while until Angela started to get a little cold. Eric made her some hot chocolate and sat down next to her. It is quite the cute sight, but I started to feel like the third wheel so I told them I was going for a walk along the beach. I walked a little while until I could not see the group anymore and started to wonder how the sand would feel. I may have lived close to the sea but the fjords did not have many beaches, Much less any I could visit. It seemed a good idea to take of my shoes and found it quite pleasant, I stripped my jeans up towards my knees and walked trough the water. It was then I got close to a large cliff. Some people were playing on top of that cliff. It looked like they were brawling in a brotherly manner. I could here them laughing down here. It was an amusing sight until I saw one of the guys sprinting towards the edge of the cliff and jump. I was stunned, did not see that one coming is what I thought to myself when I got my thoughts back. I rushed further into the water. Thinking that there was no way someone could survive a fall like that. I had just started to swim when I saw someone submerging from the water and laugh to his friends at the top. He then turned around with the intention to swim towards the beach, which was also the direction I was coming from. And when he saw me he looked startled. He swam towards me and asked what are you doing in the water?

Me? I replied a little angry. I am not the one who jumped of that tall cliff over there. I thought you could drown so I swam into the water to check if you were alright.

Ow sorry about that was his awkward reply. You must be new around here? Seeing as you do not know these cliffs are save to dive from.

Indeed, I started school in Forks about two weeks ago. Shall we heed to the shore?

That sounds like a great idea. My buddies up there will probably jump down soon anyway.

We swam back to the shore and I picked up the shoes I had abandoned before running into the water. I looked back and saw that the last one was already jumping down. I just can't see what the fun of jumping from a cliff is. I must have said that out loud because I heard the guy behind me chuckle. That is because you have never tried it was his reply. The other two boys walked towards us.

Who is this Paul? The tallest of the three asked.

I don't know Sam. She saw me jumping from the cliff and thought she had to rescue me.

Is that so? The third asked. Hey I am Jared. He then introduced himself. These two are Sam and Paul. We live on the reservation and who are you? He asked while extending a hand.

My name is Elsa, I moved to Forks about two weeks ago and attend high school over there. I was at the beach, hanging out with some classmates. Most are surfing by now and I had the feeling that I was being a third wheel with the other two so I decided to take a walk until I saw Paul jumping from a cliff.

Yeah, we do that kind of often here. It would be smart if you did not rush into the water anymore if you see someone jumping. It is starting to cool down now winter is approaching. Are you not cold? Sam asked while looking a little worried

No I am not cold. I have hardly ever noticed the cold so far. I am not bothered by it. was my reply. Does the same go for you guys?

They looked a bit surprised at my answer but they answered that indeed the cold did not bother them. And asked if I wanted to dry my clothes at Emily's place.

That would be great if it is not too much trouble.

When walking trough the door at Emily's place it was only because I had been raised to not show any emotions that I did not stare at her. There were scars crossing her face. The guys looked at me oddly again.

And who might you be Emily asked me in a friendly manner.

My name is Elsa, I just moved to Forks two weeks ago and I saw Paul jumping of the cliff not knowing it is a common sight here.

That certainly explains the wet clothes. Come and sit next to the fire. It will help your clothes to dry.

I warmed up quickly and had a little chit chat with Emily about live on the reservation. I learned that Sam was Emily's fiance and that he had a moving company together with Paul and Jared.

Ow now I remember, you were the guys who helped to move my stuff two weeks ago.

That is true. Although we had a lot of jobs these two weeks so that must explain why we did not recognize you so soon. The wet clothes and hair also did not help much. Jared said meekly.

Thanks for letting me dry my clothes here, I should probably head back to the beach now so the rest does not get worried. I said my goodbyes and walked back to the beach. Angela ran up to me.

Where have you been Elsa? She asked me.

I was taking a walk and talked to some locals who live around here, it was quite interesting. Sorry I have been gone for so long.

It doesn't matter. We had just decided it was time to head back now. Come then I can drive you back home.

We said our goodbyes to the guys who were packing up their surfing gear and headed home.

 **So far for this new update, I hope you are enjoying reading this. Again I would love a few reviews and tips are always welcome. The same question still stands. should I pair Elsa with Edward or not. And if not who should I pair her up with? The counting is 1:1 now.**


	10. Chapter 10

The next week in Monday I saw Edward again. And truth to be told it was quite awkward. I heard him talking about changing his biology for another class. And he knows I had heard him. What he did not know however is that I know he is a vampire. That resulted in an awkward situation when I Tried to avoid someone and as a result bumped into Edward who was walking the other way. My first reaction was ouch. It felt like I had run into a Brick wall. I quickly apologized to him. The halls were emptying out at the moment because everybody headed to their classes.  
Sorry I Called out to him. I did not see you.  
Its fine, doesn't matter.  
An awkward silence descended upon us.  
You overheard ne talking to the lady in the office did you not? He asked me.  
Yes I did, was my honest answer. I do not mind tough. You're very good in biology it must jot be endearing for you to sit through those classes while not learning anything worthwhile. Was my quick excuse just to give him a reason and make this situation a bit less awkward  
It is, I hope you are not angry. Or thought I did not like you. He said while awkwardly scratching his head.  
I could see that he is lying. I seriously wondered how they managed to stay undercover for so long as they had to lie so much.  
Then a few seconds past with him looking at me with a puzzled expression. That kind of bothered me I did not show my thoughts on my face did I? Did I roll my eyes? He then surprised me by asking if I was willing to talk during the small break he excused it by saying it seamed a good idea to get to know his biology partner better.  
I pondered on it for a second. It did not seem like a good idea to me. I mean I am not suicidal, But hanging around a vampire that is thirsting for my blood seemed like an equal of suicidal. On the other hand I did not have an excuse not to. Since he smartly stated, that it was to get his biology partner better. And anything I could make up for an excuse would be rude it makes him suspicious of me.  
So what do you think? A good idea? He said which snapper me out of my thoughts.  
Yes Sure, sounds great. Was my hasty reply. See you at the small break time then? I will wait outsider the lunchroom doors. There it will be easier to spot me in the crowd then when I wait inside the lunchroom at a table.  
Let's do that he said. I will be on my way now. I don't want my perfect attendance ruined by Boeing a little late.  
Me neither was my response. I will see you at break time then. Was what I said when I started to walk past him to get to class.  
See you at break time was what he said as he walked to his class as well.  
I walked into the hallway of my classroom when the last Bell rang. So I ran the 100 meters to the other side and opened the door.  
I was greeted by a not so pleased teacher. Great why must my first class of today be thought by the strictest teacher in this school.  
I am sorry I am late sir. I had almost mistaken the building I had to go to.  
Very well Elsa you may sit down this time. Next time however I will send you to the place where latecomers are usually sent. Meaning you will have to arrive an hour earlier the next day. Now sit down so class can start.  
I hurried to my seat and got my books and notepad from my bag and started taking notes while mulling over the encounter of that morning.  
During break time the conversation proved to be both awkward and funny. While talking to him, something about him seemed to draw me in. I wanted to say nothing stupid. So of course I made awkward comment and jokes no one would understand. I could hit myself in the head later. I was not supposed to be attracted to him. He is downright dangerous.  
But here I am, lucky for me it is only attraction. I need to keep that in mind. It is not that I like him or anything. Attraction can be avoided. It is in his nature to attract humans like me. I have to stand above that. Knowing is the first step to improvement. I will avoid him at all cost while still being polite. That seems like the best course of action. No more talking over breaks. Just be polite and sit next to him during biology and don't make any personal conversations with him.  
Edward noticed I was spacing out for a little while and asked if I were alright.  
Yes I am fine, thank you Edward But it is nothing to worry about. I just should have gone to sleep earlier yesterday Evening.  
You should do that was his reply, it is bad for Your health if you don't sleep enough.  
The Bell rang shortly afterwards and we headed to class. I had to remind myself a few times during biology of what he was, Because Edward was constantly trying to make small talk with me. By the second time he tried I excuse myself by saying I wanted to listen to the teacher. That gave me about ten minutes till the teacher was done. Afterwards i just gave polite answers hoping he would drop his attempts. Sadly he did not. I sat out that class hoping that the next day would be easier.  
How wrong I was.  
He tried even harder. It got so bad that when he started making funny comments about Turtles, Because we were covering Darwin in class. I just snapped at him and gold him to mind his own business. The counter effect was that the side of my seat was now frozen where I grabbed it. O no, is what I thought. I quickly sat on it hoping no one would notice a thing. I did not get so lucky however. When I looked at Edward, he seemed a bit suspicious. He must have felt the slight chill or seen the stool when I moved to sit on the newly formed ice. One thing I did get lucky with was that he left me alone for the remainder of the lesson. When the Bell rang, I had to act like I was finishing something. If I would get up sooner, he would see the ice I created on the stool. So I waited for him to walk out of the door before I packed my bag and went to the next class.  
P.E. was worse that day. Apparently Edward had gold his siblings and they were a little weary when around me. They looked at me suspiciously. They all did. Well all except for Emmet. He tried to bug me during P.E. the only class we shared in the entire day. A class I usually looked forward to because it is a good training in controlling my speed so it seamed I was just normal. But it got harder as Emmet was trying to provoke me while we were playing badminton. He purposely made comments about me not knowing the rules of this game. Like he was trying to be subtle while interrogating something odd. But as it is Emmet we speak about subtlety was not working. I could see right trough it. And if any other person was listening they would have been able to see trough his attempts as well. When he noticed his interrogation was not working as well as he had hoped it would.  
He started to try to use other methods. Methods like hitting the shuttle just out of my reach if I were as fast as the rest of my class. It was so tempting to just reach out and hit the shuttle back to him as it would be only little effort. But I did not. I controller myself. Those Cullens were already suspicious of me. It would not be very wise to make them even more suspicious by moving faster than a human should be able to. By moving at a humane speed I rendered this method as useless to him. He did not give up tough. He came up with another method. This is truly the most tiring P.E. class i have Faces so far  
So he proceeded to try to hit me with the shuttle. I was lucky he could only send the shuttle my way with a seemingly humane speed. Otherwise, I would have bruises all over me. The shuttle was constantly aimed at places I would normally not be vast enough to reach. Like the lower halve of my leg. I must give it to him. He never did aim at my face. About ten minutes after he started with this method I was saved by the Bell and rushed of to the changing rooms where i quickly changed and proceeded to sit trough the rest of my classes with eyes in my back while trying to stay non suspicious. And I quickly rushed home when the day ended, tough I made sure to not walk tot quickly and most certainly not tot run. I guess I would have to skip the P.E. classes for the next few weeks just tot be on the save side. Arriving home I was glad The week was over and Done with  
At home I starter to plan. How do I escape a class without raising suspicion. I could forget my clothes for the class. That would not raise suspicion if that happened ones. Twice is possible. But not for a longer period. It was what I could do tough. Faking a broken leg was not an option. If they were so keen in their senses as vampires are supposed to be, it would be utterly obvious that I was faking it.  
I checked The P. E schedule. Only 4 more badminton classes left. And then time for volleyball. That could work. If I forget my clothes The next two times, skip one class and pretended to go to The nurse for The last. It would not be to suspicious I hope. I wrote my plan down and went to enjoy my weekend. The first idea I had for a fun weekend was going for a run. But That's not be very wise Elsa. I told myself. What if the Cullens are observing your house? That's why in The end I settled for reading and spending time in my ice room. By The end of The weekend I was glad to go back to school. Reading is something you can only do so much without going outside.  
I thought I was glad to be able to go outside again now the weekend is over. But when the moment arrived I was worried. I had to make sure I did not stand out at school. The vampires would surely watch my every step. Before I headed outside, I made sure my P.E. clothes were not in my backpack anymore.  
I was in for a surprise when I arrived at school. I was greeted warmly by my friends, especially by Angela. That was something I was not used to. What surprised me even more was my own reaction of greeting them warmly in return. I was not even conscious of the fact I did that. It felt right. So different from the cold greetings i usually gave people, those always made me feel guilty afterwards. It was that moment I realized that as long as I kept my gloves on it would not matter if I became close to some people as friends. I just had to make sure my gloves were on and that I did not touch them.  
After realizing this, I could truly say I enjoyed my day. It was Sunny which is a rare event in this rainy town. The sun had its perks, the Cullens were not at school today for example. Angela told me it is because Dr Cullen takes them camping whenever it is Sunny. She also told me it was probably the last Sunny day of the year, seeing that the summer ended a week ago and autumn was setting in a little late. Normally autumn would set in early in these parts rather than late. During lunch we went outside to eat and chit chatted. I did not take part in the actual chatting that much. I'm not much of a talker. It was still nice to listen. I was on my guard though because teenagers here seemed to love hugging each other. As the conversation continued Mike asked me:  
Why do you were gloves all the time?  
I, hmm ware them because I am allergic to dust trough touch.  
Weird he answered, how can someone be allergic to dust trough touch.  
Because it is not possible, Jessica butted in to the question. My mother did research into allergies at the university, she told me such allergic does not exist.  
O, leave it Angela quietly interjected. If she is not comfortable talking about it we should not pressure her for it.  
Thankfully the others just looked at Angela with a look of aren't you curious too. But they left it at that and instead Jessica asked Mike about the upcoming American football game that was coming up this weekend. She was obviously trying to flirt. And Mike seemed oblivious to it, while it was so noticeable to a socially awkward person like me that I wondered just how that was possible. Yet it was happening in front of me and it made me smile a little. Only if I could truly be normal like that, not having to worry about touching someone. Then I remembered that Angela saved me from the question I did not want to answer.  
Thanks Angela, I told her.  
No problem I just hope it is nothing to serious.  
It is not. I assured her. It is just really awkward.  
Angela saved me for now. I was glad she did, I still had a small surge of panic rushing trough me. I could not have come up with another excuse. The rest of the lunch break went on with me and Angela listening to the conversation between Jessica and Mike.  
During P.E. I got my scores for my performance in the badminton sport. Apparently he had seen me and Emmet playing last week and used that for my result on that sport. I got a 9 and was really happy with it. I did not want to stand out, certainly not in P.E. but a 9 was good for my average and would allow me to score lower further in the year. Because I did so well he did not even scold me much for forgetting my uniform. I was excused with just having to take care of handing out and collecting the equipment and anything else that needed to be done while he scored the other students on their skill in badminton. That scoring would be finished during the next day as there are just way to many students to score for 50 minutes of class. I asked the teacher if I could go home sooner the next day because I was behind on my homework. And he agreed as I had already gotten my grade for badminton.  
After class Jessica stopped me and asked,  
How did you get such a high grade, You don't seem much of a sportswoman. More like a bookworm in character.  
I just like to keep up my physic during this class. Running and sporting helps me to get concentrated to studying when necessary. Was my response. It was all I could come up with as an excuse. I could not possibly tell her I came from another World and drank a potion to be faster than a human possibly could be. Although I doubt she would have believed me even if I told her that. It does seem highly unlikely. It would just make her think that I am weirder than she already thinks I am.  
When Jessica and I met up with the rest of the people I talked to during lunch, they asked me Angela and Eric asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with them the next Saturday. I agreed. I had never been to the movies neither did I know what the movies is. But I could check that. It was a good moment to try to use the computer in my house. I still call it my house and not my home because it does not feel right yet. I had not said goodbye to Arrendale completely in my heart yet. And I knew it was going to take a while. My parents had been my comfort and home for the most part of my life. I still wished they could have been around longer. But that was simply not possible. I just had to find something that would make me feel at home here. And find something that would help me to control my powers so I did not stand out here or feel afraid to lose control. That way I would truly be able to move on. And if I did not succeed I could always just move far away from everyone else and live alone in a place where nobody would be and the animals would not care about the icy powers i have. I had already given up on the idea that a person could do that. The people in Arrendale were a fine example for that.  
With that thought in my mind and while feeling lighter than I did this morning I walked home after bidding them all good bye.  
AN: What do you all think? Please leave a review I could learn something from. I have seen the favors go to shipping Elsa and Edward. So I am going to do that unless someone convinces me otherwise. If not then please may you forever hold your tongue (marriage reference here) Also sorry for the late update. I only write during vacations. So there is the reason. And not every vacation I am able to do so, E.G. Winters port, then I am just to busy. Although I may occasionally write in between, you can expect slow updates. But don't worry I will finish the story.


End file.
